


I think I saw you in my dreams

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The line supposedly translates to: they say, you're the one who always starts running away.</p><p> </p><p>First song- La dispute- Such small hands and nobody not even the rain</p><p> </p><p>Second song-Mejibray- Divergence</p><p>I wrote this for the tutoring place I go to it was supposed to portray loneliness but I think I kinda failed at that!</p></blockquote>





	I think I saw you in my dreams

MiA Pov

I silently watched him. I did this everyday, I know it sounds creepy, but it felt as if I knew him now. I knew him as he truly was, not just as the bassist of Mejibray. Most thought that he had the perfect life,he was famous, good looking and rich, but I knew the truth. He had the same routine every night and to be completely honest, he intrigued me. I watched as he locked the door to his house and headed down towards the pier, his skinny frame shook as the cold wind hit, blowing his pink hair in all directions. He struggled to keep it in place as he walked on. Tonight, just like every night stood another figure on the pier, awaiting Koichi's arrival. Why does this always happen? From my observations , I have grown to have a deep hatred for this person. The person who went by the name of Meto. He always left Koichi, especially when Koichi needed him the most. I wasn't close to Koi but Meto's actions hurt me deeply. Koichi why can't you move on? There it was, there it was again - he left him. Left him standing on the pier, tears threatening to spill down his perfect face. It was at times like this , I had the urge to show myself to him-comfort him but I just...can't. I watched him drop down to his knees, his makeup running down his face- he sang out: 

I swear that even with the distance slowly wearing out your name, your hands still catch the light the right way and our hearts still beat the same. Our hearts still beat the same.

It was sad to see him like this, he was so different on stage and then to see him like this. It is heart breaking.

He walked towards the beach, stopping once to glance up to the pier. The place I was sure he would come to again tomorrow night. Walking along the sandy shore, he stopped and looked out to the sea, his big, beautiful, blue eyes clouding with tears once more. He closed his eyes, letting the cold air embrace him before opening them, looking at the stars and saying:

" Nigedashite yuku no wa itsumo jibubnn tte"

**Author's Note:**

> The line supposedly translates to: they say, you're the one who always starts running away.
> 
>  
> 
> First song- La dispute- Such small hands and nobody not even the rain
> 
>  
> 
> Second song-Mejibray- Divergence
> 
> I wrote this for the tutoring place I go to it was supposed to portray loneliness but I think I kinda failed at that!


End file.
